Le jeu
by Intrusion
Summary: Le jeu le plus dur, le plus vieux et en même temps, le plus beau du monde. Remake de "jeux d'enfants" avec nos deux personnages préférés. Un passé que personne ne leur connaissait. Et pour cause... Huddy.
1. Les règles

**Le jeu**

_Les règles_

……: -C'est l'heure. On peut reprendre.

Le regard de Cuddy délaissa le dossier qu'elle étudiait pour tomber sur le diagnosticien légendaire de sarcasmes. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Vingt ans. Vingt ans que cette source intarissable de problèmes, de douleurs et de larmes semblait avoir été anéanti à jamais. Évidemment, ces espérances avaient faire leur petit bonhomme de chemin sans compter une minute sur cet enfoiré de House.

La boîte à musique trônait là, fièrement postée sur son bureau. Elle qui aurait tant voulu ne jamais la revoir ! La doyenne ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler le nombre de fois où cet objet de malheur lui avait langoureusement joué « L'Hymne à l'amour », durant toutes ces plus belles années.

Et à lui ? Combien de fois la musique lancinante lui avait-elle fait perdre la tête ?

Ravalant sa colère, mêlée à la mélancolie des souvenirs qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à sa mémoire enfouie, elle répondit à son employé, gardant les yeux scotchés au jouet:

Cuddy: -Ce jeu est trop dangereux House. On s'était juré de ne pas continuer.

House rectifia sur un ton pointilleux: - ON s'était juré de ne pas continuer pendant VINGT ANS, nuance. Il s'arrêta un court instant pour faire mine de regarder sa montre: Et… Oh ciel ! Nous sommes le 5 mai 2008 ce qui fait exactement vingt ans. La partie continue à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est la règle et vous le savez.

Il avait finit sa phrase, les poings plaqués sur le bureau de la patronne, sa canne posée à côté de lui. Comment s'en était-il rappelé ? Bon sang, elle avait tellement espéré…

Pendant quelques minutes, ils scrutèrent chacun le regard de l'autre. L'homme essaya le plus possible de paraître inflexible.

Parallèlement, Lisa aurait voulu se glisser six pieds sous terre, pour ne plus avoir à supporter tous ces défis cruels. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que House se fichait royalement du jeu. Tout ce qui l'intéressait devait être de la voir souffrir. Du moins, en était-elle persuadée.

Pour comprendre la situation, il fallait remonter loin, très loin dans le passé qu'ils avaient tout deux en commun. Un passé dont personne à par eux ne connaissait l'existence et qui paraissait désormais à une éternité.

Pourtant…

Tout avait commencé l'année de ses sept ans à elle, ou si l'on préfère, de ses dix à lui. Brillante de nature, la petite Lisa Cuddy avait deux années scolaires d'avance, ce qui ne lui réussissait pas sur le plan social. En effet, le seul enfant de sa classe qui daignait lui adresser la parole résidait en la personne de Gregory House. Le premier, juste devant elle.

Leur première rencontre avait surgit d'elle-même, un jour de décembre, qui resterait à jamais graver dans le souvenir de la fillette. Ce jour-là, plusieurs enfants du cours moyen formaient un cercle autour de la petite brunette aux grands yeux bleus, dont les boucles parfaitement dessinées entouraient un visage, trop ferme pour son si jeune âge, dirigé vers le goudron de la cour de récréation. Un fossé grand comme le monde avait vite été creusé entre elle et les autres élèves de la classe, qui se servait de la benjamine comme de leur bouc émissaire attitré. Mais cette petite fille était forte. Assez pour faire abstraction de toutes les insultes qui fusaient dans la ronde moqueuse. Elle plaqua ses petites mains très fort contre ses oreilles fraîchement percées pour cesser de les entendre. En plus, la boîte à musique de sa mère n'était même plus là pour l'aider à surmonter une telle méchanceté, gratuite et croissante. Un garçon du nom de Steven la lui avait volée le matin même, devant les portes manteaux.

Soudain, une voix aussi autoritaire qu'enfantine se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tut. Parce que quand Gregory House parlait, tous les autres écoutaient, sans dire un mot. C'était la règle:

House: -Arrêtez ! Cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Des œillades inquiètes fusèrent dans le petit groupe. Greg vint les rejoindre l'air sévère. Il arriva bientôt à hauteur de Cuddy, qui releva la tête, surprise que l'on prenne sa défense.

Le jeune garçon gronda une nouvelle fois:

House: - Vous êtes tous nuls ! Constata-t-il. Lisa vous a rien fait. Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout. Laissez la tranquille !

Sans attendre, les gamins se dispersèrent, de toutes parts. Lorsque la foule fut totalement dissipée, Lisa aperçut sa boîte, à l'endroit où se trouvait Steven, une minute auparavant. Elle remercia furtivement House avant d'aller la récupérer, en pleines réflexions.

La fillette plaça l'objet sous son bras et retourna se camper près de son « sauveur ». Plus déterminée que jamais, elle lui montra la boîte et expliqua:

Cuddy: - C'était la boîte à musique de ma maman. Si on tourne la manivelle, on entend une vieille chanson française.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le regard triste, puis reprit:

Cuddy: - Ma maman est partit vivre dans le Wisconsin. Papa dit qu'elle a des problèmes. Je te prête ma boîte, si t'es cap' d'aller mettre une raclée à Steven Tiron.

Le môme considéra le jouet d'un œil observateur. Il s'agissait d'un joli boîtier rond, teinté de rouge et de bleu, avec un ours dansant peint dessus. Le jeune garçon devait bien l'admettre, elle l'attirait beaucoup.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa potentielle amie et lui assura, un sourire aux lèvres:

House: - Cap'.

Puis il partit en courant sous les yeux de Lisa, vers le gamin. Arrivé devant lui, il lui administra une énorme gifle sur la joue, qui fit vaciller le petit caïd. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer comme un nouveau-né.

Quand Greg revint vers elle, la jeune Cuddy lui tendit la boîte, réprimant un fou rire:

Cuddy:-Bravo, dit-elle ragaillardie.

House saisit le précieux objet. La petite fille s'apprêtait à partir mais il lui attrapa le bras:

House: - Attends ! Tu veux la récupérer, hein ?

Lisa haussa un sourcil, interloquée:

Cuddy: - Bah oui, je te la prête, c'est tout, affirma-t-elle suspicieuse. Pourquoi ?

Greg lui chuchota alors à l'oreille, d'un ton espiègle:

House: - Cap' ou pas cap' de mettre une araignée sur la chaise de la maîtresse ?

L'enfant fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition. Sous ses airs angéliques, elle avait toujours été une sale gosse, peut-être même une peste. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin:

Cuddy: - Cap'. Celui qui à la boîte a le droit de donner n'importe quel gage à l'autre. C'est lui qui décide, d'accord ?

Elle lui présenta sa main, House la serra sans attendre:

House: -D'accord.

C'est ainsi que le jeu diabolique et son lot de souffrances furent lancés. Sous le perron d'une cour de récré.


	2. La relance

_La manche_

Cette période de leur histoire revint comme un boomerang dans la tête toujours aussi brune de Cuddy. Elle avait beaucoup grandi depuis le début de la partie. A croire, que ce n'était pas le cas du médecin. House, Greg…

Remarquant les yeux impatients de ce dernier, et ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction en versant les larmes de nostalgie qu'il espérait, l'ancienne sale gosse bondit hors de son fauteuil puis s'empara de la boîte, le regard noir.

Elle se rapprocha le plus possible de son « partenaire », au point qu'il ne put plus reculer. D'un ton outragé, elle entreprit de lui rappeler les méfaits de cet objet, qui avait rouler sa bosse jusqu'à devenir le meilleur avocat que le diable ait jamais put rêver:

Cuddy: -Quand j'avais neuf ans, vous m'avez forcé à avaler cinq fourmis par le biais de ce truc.

House, comme à son habitude, n'était pas décider à lâcher une si vieille et croustillante affaire aussi facilement:

House: -Oui, mais c'était peut-être parce que quand on était en 6ème, vous m'aviez fait boire l'eau d'une des cuvettes des toilettes des filles.

Cuddy argumenta de nouveau avec une anecdote peu luxuriante, en particulier pour une directrice d'hôpital. De toute évidence, le jeu était déjà en passe de reprendre, avec toujours la boîte à musique comme témoin silencieux:

Cuddy: -J'ai été virée du cours de français cette année là, parce que vous m'aviez interdit de lire le livre sur lequel notre prof m'a interrogée !

Dans un soupir, son confrère leva insolemment les yeux au ciel. Les bancs de l'école, ils ne les avaient jamais quitté. S'en était-elle au moins rendu compte ?

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus dans cette conversation aux allures de jugement dernier, était qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore rappelé les pires défis qu'il avaient put se lancer, chacun leur tour. Ceux qui avaient pris corps entre les murs de la fac de médecine. Ceux qui avaient eu le plus d'incidences et qui rebutaient tellement Cuddy à recommencer.

Cependant, l'un des buts cachés de ce jeu, qui pouvait paraître ridicule à qui n'y était pas convié, était bien sûr d'en connaître le plus possible sur son adversaire, ou plus justement, sur son compagnon:

House: -Bon, vous n'allez pas me déblatéré tous les paris qu'on a put faire les uns après les autres. Ou sinon, laissez moi m'asseoir, parce que trente ans, ça fait un bout. C'est vrai, je suis diminué physiquement moi ! Vous voulez m'épuiser ?

A ces mots ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de souffler un vent glacial sur leur discussion. Elle retourna s'asseoir sans rien ajouter. Ses yeux restèrent résolument rivés à son dossier, qu'elle utilisait comme une échappatoire.

L'homme resta plusieurs secondes, debout devant elle. Visiblement, ce devait être un ange déchu qui avait prit possession de la pièce.

Échaudé par la réaction de sa directrice, il se dirigea vers la porte, non sans lancer l'une de ses phrases assassines dont lui seul avait le secret:

House: - Vous n'avez aucune parole, Cuddy. Je me demande comment ils ont pu vous confier la direction d'un hôpital entier. Vous savez quoi ? Steven Tiron ne méritait pas que je m'attaque à lui. Vous n'en valez pas la peine.

Bon, d'accord, il aurait pu faire nettement mieux. Mais son seul but résidait dans le fait de la faire réagir. Cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ainsi. C'était… Trop bête.

Tandis qu'il tournait le plus lentement possible la poignée de la porte de la salle, histoire de lui donner le temps de réfléchir, Lisa jetait des regards qu'elle voulait discrets sur le jouet que son subordonné avait ostensiblement laissé sur son bureau. SA boîte qu'Il avait conservée pendant une vingtaine d'année. Toujours dans le même état qu'à la fac. Elle se surpris à se demander comment il s'en était servi: qui sait, peut-être que cette boîte était la cachette « super-secrète » pour planquer ses tubes de Vicodin ?

House allait sortir. Elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas se permettre d'arrêter le jeu. Pour être franche, à présent, c'était le jeu qui menait la danse. Ils devenaient petit à petit ses pantins. Même lui.

D'un geste délicat, elle prit de nouveau l'objet de la terreur dans ses mains. Il paraissait la narguer. Réellement.

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle héla le médecin, qui s'engouffrait à présent dans le couloir.

Cuddy: -Cap' ou pas cap' de passer trois nuits en consultations ?

Dos à elle, l'homme s'autorisa un véritable sourire, se doutant qu'elle faisait de même.

Avant de sortir, il remarqua:

House: - Vous avez perdu de votre poigne. C'est un peu trop gentil comme recommencement.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans attendre sa réponse.

Lisa ponctua le silence qui avait reprit ses droits dans la pièce, tout en caressant la boîte à musique:

Cuddy: - Ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est juste un échauffement.

La deuxième manche venait de s'imposer.

PS: Désolée pour cette toute mini partie, mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais que ça en tête. Une petite review serait tout de même la bienvenue !

Bises à tous.


	3. Les coups bas

_Les coups bas_

Les deux petits cancres étaient assis au bureau du proviseur, qui les regardaient comme si ils portaient en eux la pire épidémie meurtrière que le monde ait jamais eut à affronter. La mère de Gregory et le grand frère de Lisa venaient d'être appelés pour venir les chercher. Trois jours de renvoi avaient été sévèrement administrés aux deux minots en guise de calmants pour cette maladie que l'on nomme l'enfance. Mr Imfray s'évertuait à déblatérer les faits qu'il leur étaient reprochés. Dans le langage des adultes, sinistres et responsables, ils appelaient ça un sermon.

Chez les gamins, l'attention portait depuis un bon moment déjà sur toute autre chose. Alors que leur bourreau se perdait tout seul dans les abysses que constituaient le règlement de l'école primaire Isaac Newton, le sujet entre les graines de vauriens était invariablement le même.

Profitant de l'absence de surveillance du proviseur, qui ressemblait plus pour l'instant à un officier de police de comédie dramatique, la jeune Lisa, couverte de peinture verte fluo de la tête aux pieds, se pencha vers son complice:

Cuddy: - Si mon frère vient me chercher, il va lui casser la gueule.

Surpris par cette façon de parler inhabituelle, sortie de la bouche -allégée par cinq dents de lait tombées tout récemment- dont sa copine faisait preuve, le garçon porta ses yeux sur elle. Il aurait pu en prédire autant quant à sa propre sanction. Son père pourrait bien le tuer en prenant connaissance des frasques dont ils étaient les co-auteurs. Et pour lui, ce ne serait pas au sens figuré.

Alors qu'il méditait, la petite le rappela vivement à l'ordre:

Cuddy: J'espère que la peinture part au lavage. J'ai vider tout le pot. Bon alors ? Cap' ou pas Cap' ?

L'enfant fixa la lampe de bureau qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas envie de se morfondre sur son sort. Avec Lisa, son seul désir était de jouer. Jouer sans jamais s'arrêter.

Sournoisement, Greg attrapa le fil de la lampe et accorda un regard à son acolyte:

House: Cap'.

Un grand fracas retentit sans attendre, rebondissant autour des étagères de livres qui décoraient la pièce sur la même tonalité tristement morose que le costume grisâtre de son propriétaire. Bientôt, ce n'était plus une lampe, mais des milliers de morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol parfaitement lustré.

Dans un sursaut, le proviseur se retourna pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Un hurlement retentissant sortit alors de sa bouche grande ouverte, et nettement moins charmante que celle de la future femme de pouvoir:

Imfray: Cuddy ! House ! Mais que vais-je faire de vous !!

Discrètement, alors que le tragi-comique reprenait de plus belle avec un peu plus d'engouement, la petite fit passer la boîte de son siège à celui de son ami.

Il venait d'atteindre le 5ème niveau. Zelda écrasait tout sur on passage et n'avait jamais été aussi en forme. Dans ses écouteurs, Amy Whinehouse lui interdisait formellement de la traîner en cure, et il était entièrement d'accord avec elle.

…: -Bon, vous allez me dire ce que j'ai, oui ou non ?

Le jeune cadre dynamique, assis sur le brancard en face de lui commençait à perdre patience. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que le docteur House avait coupé toute communication entre eux deux.

House: - Attendez ! C'est sérieux, il faut que j'élabore mon diagnostique avant de vous répondre précisément. Vous vous rendez pas compte ! Tenez, imaginons…

Il se mit debout, pour pouvoir illustrer ses propos par les gestes:

House: -Je vous conduis en oncologie pour un cancer de l'estomac, on vous ouvre, on vous en enlève une partie, ensuite on vous referme, vous faîtes dix mois de chimio, vous perdez votre jolie chevelure blonde, vous faîtes une rechute, plus de plaquettes et vous mourrez avant vos vingt-six ans.

Pendant qu'il déblatérait, House fut ravi de constater que sa soixante et unième consultation depuis trois nuits se décomposait à l'entente de ces paroles peu réconfortantes.

Il continua donc sur le même ton:

House: - A l'autopsie, si autopsie il y a, et croyez-moi, elle sera exigée par votre maman éplorée, à l'autopsie donc, on verra que votre vésicule biliaire était un véritable sac de sable et ne laissait plus rien passer depuis déjà un fameux bail. A ce moment-là, on vous enterrera dans un magnifique cercueil en bois travaillé à 20 000 , et moi je serais interdit d'exercer pour faute professionnelle. Et peut-être aussi parce que je me drogue. Bref, vous boufferez les pisenlis par la racine, ou votre pain noir si vous préférez, pendant que moi je croupirais dans une cellule miniaturisée avec un type super gras et plein de tatouages appelé Hurl. On sera perdants tous les deux !

Le pauvre petit jeune se ratatinait un peu plus à chaque parole de son tortionnaire. Une fois qu'il eut finit la phase aux airs de « mauvais films d'horreur à la Tarantino », le brillant praticien renommé se rassit tranquillement dans son fauteuil et reprit le cours de la partie, nettement moins drôle que celle qu'il avait tout récemment réimposée à Cuddy. Jusqu'à ce que la question tant attendue lui fut posée:

Patient: -Alors… Vous pensez que c'est grave ?

House se délectait de l'effet produit par son scénario morbide:

House: - Vous souffrez d'une gastro entérite. Vous allez sûrement passer la prochaine semaine entre les toilettes et la bassine, mais je pense sincèrement que vous allez vous en sortir. Je vous remercie, vous étiez ma dernière corvée des soixante-douze heures venant de s'écouler, passez à la pharmacie avant de partir et demandez du smecta. Si vous me détestiez déjà avant, je vous garanti qu'une fois que vous y aurez goûter, ce sera pire.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant son ultime « corvée » clouée au lit de fortune, la bouche grande ouverte.

Cuddy: -Et elle est aveugle de naissance ?

….: -On ne sait pas, elle est dans le système depuis ses dix-huit mois seulement.

La doyenne leva les yeux au ciel. Rien ne la poussait plus hors de ses gonds de jeune fille soit disant bien élevée qu'une assistante sociale incapable de donner les antécédents des enfants qu'elle avait en charge.

Étourdie par la rage qui montait sans retenue dans sa gorge, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'objet de sa fureur. Elle se rendit alors compte que sa semblable ressemblait honteusement à son institutrice acariâtre de fin de primaire:

Cuddy: -Seulement ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait sur ses neuf ans ! Et ses parents biologiques ?

Bon sang ! Elle était venue en consultation aujourd'hui uniquement pour surveiller la loyauté de son employé, et voilà que Lisa se retrouvait confrontée au cas particulier par excellence. Ceux que House attirait d'habitude comme le sucre attirait les abeilles. Faute au retour de manivelle ou juste à pas de chance, c'était exceptionnellement à son tour.

Alors que les grandes personnes se regardaient en chien de faïence prêtes à s'écharper l'une l'autre, une voix inattendue leur rappela timidement sa présence:

Enfant: -Ma maman est morte quand j'étais bébé. C'est mon papa qui l'a tué.

Laissant son regard dénué de vision planté au niveau du mur de l'autre côté de la salle, la petite Gail s'adressa à sa responsable:

Gail: Mary, tu peux sortir ? Je veux parler toute seule avec le docteur Cuddy.

Étonnées par la demande de Gail, les deux femmes échangèrent un œil inquiet. Sa carrière de médecin avait forgée l'intuition de Cuddy à ce genre de demande provenant d'un jeune enfant. Et celles-ci n'étaient jamais de bonne augure. Après avoir prié l'aide sociale de sortir, elle se reconcentra rapidement sur sa petite patiente. La déficience devait être génétique. D'une part car ses iris perdaient progressivement de leur couleur. Sur sa carte d'identité, vieille de deux ans, ses yeux étaient encore d'un joli bleu-vert. Maintenant, ils viraient dangereusement vers le translucide. De plus, la petite montrait des difficultés à distinguer les formes. Elle confondait les cercles avec les triangles.

La patronne prit place aux côtés de la fillette. Une chose la frappa soudainement de plein fouet. Gail arborait un minois, bien que magnifique, dénué des rondeurs où se dessinaient généralement la joie de l'enfance. La même tare que le sien, avant qu'elle ne rencontre House.

Prenant la main de la petite fille dans la sienne, elle la rassura:

Cuddy: - Ne t'inquiètes pas Gail, nous ne sommes plus que toutes les deux, c'est promis.

Gail: Je la déteste. Elle me parle comme si j'étais un bébé. Ça m'énerve.

Cuddy ne l'aurait pas formulé autrement. Cette fille ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les assistantes sociales ne lui inspiraient que du mépris.

La blondinette sembla hésiter un instant, puis finit par poser sa main libre sur le visage de Lisa. Elle remarqua, l'air pensif:

Gail: -Tes traits. Ils sont tendus. Toi aussi tu t'inquiètes pour quelque chose.

Silence. La directrice fut clouée sur place par la perspicacité dont une personne de son âge et avec son handicap pouvait faire preuve. Les quatre sens restants se décuplaient chez une personne privée du cinquième. A ce point, ça relevait presque de l'extra lucidité. Elle lui avoua, un mince sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres rosées:

Cuddy: Tu as raison. Mais moi je suis grande. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Peut-être que toi, tu as besoin d'aide.

Gail retira brutalement sa mains du visage de son médecin, offensée:

Gail: Les adultes croient toujours pouvoir aider les enfants.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de s'expliquer:

Gail: Je ne vois pas. Personne ne veut d'une enfant qui ne voit pas. Je ne serais jamais adoptée. Tu peux pas me donner la vue. Alors arrête de dire que tu peux m'aider.

Petite dédicace à AShantilli, dont la fic m'a inspirée pour le passage Amy Winehouse.

Bises à vous. Petite review si vous avez appréciez (ou même dans le cas contraire) !!


	4. La tricherie

_La tricherie_

A quinze ans, Lisa était une ado en pleine transition. A la maison, les points de repères étaient portés disparus depuis des mois et la jeune fille n'avait aucune piste: son père travaillait sans cesse, son frère qui s'était occupé de la plus grosse partie de son éducation traînait jusque tard le soir en dehors de la banlieue chic de Washington et rentrait immanquablement avec une nouvelle poufiasse décolorée à son bras. Sa mère, mieux valait ne pas y faire allusion. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait rayé de sa vie. Les dernières nouvelles en dates n'arrangeaient rien de ce côté-là.

Son seul repère, sa seule façon de ne pas perdre définitivement pied dans ce monde de fous, c'était Greg. Elle savait que son paternel était violent avec lui. Ça ne datait pas d'hier. Petite, elle avait souvent fait office de témoin silencieux devant la constellation d'hématomes de toutes sortes que son «cascadeur » de copain avait sur les membres. Maintenant qu'ils avaient grandit, et que le garçon allait sur sa majorité, il lui arrivait souvent de faire le mur, pour venir se réfugier chez les Cuddy. Dans ces moments-là, ils se couchaient tête à pieds dans le lit de la lycéenne et s'endormaient au milieu de la nuit, après s'être lancés des dizaines de paris possibles à effectuer couché.

Jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne leur étaient venus à l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air. Pas tous les deux, en tous cas.

Cette nuit-là, Lisa avait la boîte. Les cendres de sa cigarette se rependaient par petites bribes sur le parquet à proximité du jouet. La journée avait été rude. De sa chambre, et malgré les décibels qui sortaient de son vinyle où s'époumonait un chanteur de rock, elle entendait encore la dispute brutale qui soufflait son vent de terreur sur la maison. Elle en était l'instigatrice, et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle ne s'en vantait pas. Cependant, toutes les tornades familiales du monde ne la ferait pas revenir sur sa décision. Elle ne retournerait pas dans le Wisconsin. Même pour tout l'or du monde. La manivelle tourna doucement sous ses doigts, engendrant des variantes étranges avec le disc. Paraît-il que la musique adoucissait les mœurs.

Alors que la jeune fille ne l'espérait plus, elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre. Passant une main sur son visage rougit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses jambes capricieuses la portèrent au vinyle qu'elle arrêta brutalement d'un coup d'ongle. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pour l'ouvrir en grand:

House: Mon père est sorti pour boire. Je préfère être loin quand il reviendra.

Cuddy: Beth… Ma mère vient de mourir. Elle s'est ouvert les veines. Encore. Faut croire que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne.

Laissant la fenêtre béante afin qu'il puisse entrer, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Greg remarqua qu'elle portait la veste de l'équipe de foot du lycée qu'il avait piqué à leur prof de gym au cours d'un pari. Quand elle le portait, cela signifiait que le pire était arrivé. Un de leurs nombreux codes qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

House: Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Lisa passa ses cheveux récemment devenus rouges derrières ses oreilles. Elle ne se maquillait pas et sa peau était marquée par les traces de larmes:

Cuddy: J'y retournerai pas. Je veux pas aller au putain d'enterrement de ma putain de génitrice. Oliver essaie de faire entendre raison à papa.

Le jeune garçon s'assit muet, au bout du lit. Il savait par quel bout la prendre. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils s'étaient comme fondus l'un dans l'autre. Chacun connaissait parfaitement les émotions ressenties par son ami. Presque sa moitié. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était digne de celle que pouvaient avoir deux jumeaux. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Qu'importe les circonstances.

House: Je vais pas te faire le coup du « Si tu n'y vas pas, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Tu ne t'en relèveras pas ». Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est pas vrai. Tu haïssais cette femme depuis l'âge de six ans. Combien de fois au cours de toutes ces années m'as-tu répété que tu ne voulais plus jamais avoir de rapports avec elle ?

Les yeux perdus dans les profondeurs de ses pensées, ses doigts caressant la boîte teintée de couleurs innocentes, Lisa ne laissait aucune possibilité d'anticiper sa réponse. Égale elle-même. Ce fut une requête inattendue qui se matérialisa au bout de ses lèvres:

Cuddy: Je veux plus qu'on parle d'elle. Cap' ou pas cap' de m'emmener au bout du monde ?

Elle se blottit contre son torse, telle la gamine apeurée qu'elle était:

Cuddy: Je veux me perdre dans tes yeux. Je veux qu'on parte ensemble, là où personne dans notre entourage de merde n'aura l'idée de venir nous chercher. Le seul frère que j'ai jamais eu, c'est toi. Promets moi que ça changera pas. Promets le moi.

Pensif, Greg prit la petite tête rousse dans ses mains. Il aurait voulut lui faire refléter des montagnes. Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait toujours bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faux espoirs. La chute aurait été trop violente. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en fournir:

House: Qui sait où la vie nous mènera Liz. Tu es bien philosophique ce soir. Mais demain ? Où on sera ? Est-ce que ce « nous » existera encore ? Je peux pas te bâtir des châteaux en Espagne pour ensuite te les enlever. Je peux pas te promettre un avenir meilleur que notre passé.

Elle scruta son regard. Bien sûr, la lucidité prévalait sur ses rêves de gosse irréalisables. Grandir s'averrait de plus en plus dur.

Cuddy: Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Je veux qu'on puisse dresser un tableau moins noir qu'une équation réunissant un père qui tape à bras raccourcis sur son fils et une mère suicidaire. Même si c'est pour de faux. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu peux me promettre, si c'est pas le bout du monde.

Un nouveau silence s'appropria la chambre de garnie des reflets bleus de la nuit sur les murs écrus. Il était alourdit par une sensation bizarre. Celle qui voulait que les difficultés ne faisaient que commencer. Qui prévoyait une vie riche en désordres et rebondissements démoniaques. Des difficultés qui demandaient d'être vaincues à deux. Peut-être qu'une simple amitié ne suffirait pas. Peut-être leur fallait-il bien plus ?

Se perdant dans le pacifique des yeux de Cuddy, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps aux répercutions de son acte, House approcha sa tête de la sienne. Il passa lentement sa main sur la joue de sa cadette. Voilà ce qu'il pouvait lui promettre. Au diable les mauvaises prévisions. Ils resteraient unis devant l'adversité.

Tout à coup, Lisa le repoussa, avant même que leur baiser ne commence. Remontant sa tête jusqu'à la hauteur de celle de son ami, elle lui assura dans un murmure rébarbatif:

Cuddy: C'est tellement plus simple d'être frère et sœur. Même si ça devient de la triche.

SANSTRANSITIONAUCUNE SANSTRANSITIONAUCUNE

Elle était pensive. Accoudée au comptoir de la clinique, la directrice, devenue grande, observait la petite fille et sa travailleuse sociale. Gail avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle savait saisir toutes les nuances présentes chez les personnes qui l'entouraient. Trente minutes passées à ses côtés avait suffit à Cuddy pour le comprendre.

House: Cap' ou pas cap' d'aller embrasser Cameron en salle de conférence ? Tu as une réunion toute à l'heure, je l'ai lu sur le tableau des employés.

Le salopard ! Il venait de la sortir de ses pensées avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve. Trois secondes de tranquillité, était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

La jeune femme rebuta sa furieuse envie de le gifler puis se retourna gracieusement afin de lui faire face:

Cuddy: T'as décider de recommencer à me tutoyer maintenant, pourquoi ?

House fit mine de chercher: Parce qu'on a recommencer à jouer. Et donc, on n'est plus tant un employé et sa sulfureuse de directrice que deux inconscients qui jouent avec le feu.

Tout en l'écoutant, son interlocutrice se retourna vers -l'autre- objet de son attention, tout en prenant soin de répondre dans le bon ton à son confrère. Ni trop rapidement, pour éviter de lui faire croire qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, ni trop lentement pour éviter de lui montrer qu'il la dérangeait:

Cuddy: Si on en est revenus à cette relation. Je peux te poser une question ?

L'homme se mit à tapoter avec la boîte sur la table. Elle le stoppa distraitement. Une babiole aussi vieille se devait d'être manier avec soin:

Cuddy: Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je redevenais rousse ?

Perplexe, Greg haussa un sourcil dubitatif:

House: Roux, c'était la couleur que tu avais quand Beth est morte et qu'on a fugué pour la première fois pendant qu'Oliver essayait de convaincre ton père que tu étais une fille bien. Tu veux vraiment te rappeler cette nuit-là toute ta vie ?

Cuddy décrocha totalement son regard de l'enfant pour se concentrer sur House. Elle avait toujours été nostalgique en repensant à cette nuit .hors du commun. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Rien du tout. A part repenser le monde à leur façon sur les rails d'un quai de gare

Cuddy: T'as raison. Mieux vaut vivre dans le présent.

House: Tout à fait d'accord. Et dans le présent tu dois aller embrasser Cameron. Si tu es cap' bien sûr.

Brusquement, Lisa usa d'un ton implacable dans le but de parvenir à lui clouer le bec:

Cuddy: Espèce d'enfoiré, va. Si on en est là, c'est bien parce que je suis cap' de tout. Un jour, j'irai te les construire, nos châteaux en Espagne, cap' ou pas cap' ?

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse et fit claquer ses talons vers l'ascenseur, fière de son petit effet final.

**Ps: Navrée pour mon énorme retard !! Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette fic **


	5. Le bluff

**Note aux lecteurs: Mille excuses (si je suis encore pardonnable) pour cet énorme retard !! Fin d'année chargée, examen à réviser, à passer (résultats à attendre), bref pas trop le temps d'écrire entre avril et juin, et vacances qui se font sans internet (je sais, c'est rude parfois la vie...). Bref je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour ma lenteur accumulée, et j'éspère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le début !! (Avec encore quelques reviews svp !!)**

**Bonne lecture, bonnes vacances à tous.**

**Intrusion**

_Le bluff _

Le sang a quelque chose de bizarre. Tantôt, nous sommes heureux de le voir s'écouler, il est alors la preuve d'une normalité, un signe que les évènements vont encore comme ils le doivent, les règles par exemple. Il présente une vertu sécurisante. Cependant, lorsque sans raison apparente, vous vous mettez à vomir une quantité inhabituelle de ce même liquide sur votre lieu de travail, là, cet élément indispensable à la survie de tout être humain devient soudainement très inquiétant.

Cuddy n'avait pas prévu de tomber malade. Pas maintenant. Et encore moins d'une maladie qui cyanosait le contour de ses poignets en lui faisant perdre plusieurs grammes de sang. Toujours choquée, la doyenne se pencha une troisième fois au-dessus de la cuvette, pour vomir de nouveau. Quel volume avait-elle perdu exactement ? En observant le contenu des cabinets d'un œil qu'elle aurait voulu professionnel, elle songea qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait su l'affirmer avec une très légère marge d'erreur à peine . Mais aux vues des conditions, un simple constat lui paraissait impossible.

Tout allait pourtant bien jusque là. Mis à part le fait qu'elle venait peut-être d'engendrer la démission d'une de ses meilleurs immunologistes, en l'embrassant à pleine bouche devant tous les membres du conseil, et de House qui ne pouvait que se délecter de ce moment des plus étranges, rien ne laissait présager une telle baisse de régime.

Lorsque la porte des toilettes des femmes s'ouvrit sur les mules (sans doute signées Manolo Blanhik) d'Allison, Lisa ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer cet instant de grande solitude:

House avait du trouver un prétexte pour faire entrer son employée dans la salle du conseil. Celle-ci s'était donc présentée à Cuddy, qui avait soit-disant « un point important à éclaircir » avec elle. S'approchant subtilement de la jeune femme, sa supérieure lui avait d'abord caressé ostensiblement la joue, avant de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, pour finir par se jeter littéralement sur elle, sans que la pauvre Cameron ne voit rien venir. Le baiser en lui-même avait durer une bonne minute. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait persister ce petit manège, Cuddy n'avait pas décrocher une seule seconde son regard de Greg, et encore moins de la boîte à musique, qu'il agitait avec un air mesquin à quelques mètres de la scène. Inutile de dire qu'un tel débordement avait fait grand bruit, à la sortie de la réunion.

Peu importait les messes basse. Au bout du compte, elle avait récupérer le jouet.

A présent, elle se retrouvait là, seule dans une cabine minuscule, une cuvette bordée de rouge pour unique compagnie. Sans s'avancer, elle pouvait bien qualifier sa situation de dramatique.

Cinq interminables minutes s'écoulèrent à leur tour pendant lesquelles Lisa ne put que suivre les déplacements mécaniques produits par les escarpins griffés de celle dont elle s'était tout bonnement servie. Celle qu'elle avait mis à mal en toutes connaissances de cause. Et pourquoi ? Pour récupérer ce foutu bibelot qui, aujourd'hui encore, ne lui apportait que des ennuis ?

Pourquoi s'était-elle une fois de plus laisser embarquée dans les facéties périlleuses de House ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi influençable lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui ?

SANSTRANSITIONAUCUNE SANSTRANSITIONAUCUNE

Cuddy: Pas le jour de mon examen, Greg, pas aujourd'hui….

Nous étions le 29 juin 1985, date de l'oral de maths, pour tous les élèves de section économique des Etats-Unis. Parmi ces jeunes que l'angoisse envahissait depuis déjà plus d'une semaine, l'une d'elles étaient encore moins rassurée que les autres.

House: Franchement Liz, on a déjà fait tellement pire. Tu peux me dire ce que ça te coûte ?

Cuddy: Au pire ? Mon diplôme de fin d'études !

D'accord elle l'adorait. Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer… Cruel quand il le voulait !

A peine avait-elle trouver le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il argumentait de plus belle:

House: Fais-moi rire ! Ta pire moyenne ce trimestre c'était quinze. En arts plastiques.

Cuddy réagit au quart de tour: Si j'ai eu quinze, c'est parce que cette grosse vache de Galavergne ne peut pas me sentir. Arrête de te servir de ça sans cesse.

House: Comme tu veux. Alors, pas cap' ?

Il avait affirmer cela sur un ton de défit. Un ton qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contrer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dire une chose pareille. Elle était cap' d'absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Il le savait parfaitement. Il l'utilisait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Lisa l'avait bien compris, mais son esprit de compétition était plus fort que tout. Qu'importe ce qu'elle devait y perdre.

Lui lançant un regard sans appel, elle commença à déboutonner son pantalon, puis enleva son tee-shirt des rolling stones:

Cuddy: T'es vraiment un bel enfoiré.

House: Ouais, et crois-moi, t'as encore rien vu.

Il réceptionna ses affaires. La jeune fille se trouvait à présent en dessous de dentelles devant lui. Il fallait bien le dire, amie ou non, son comparse ne pouvait faire autrement que de constater à quel point elle pouvait être jolie.

Greg n'eut pas l'opportunité de s'attarder plus longtemps, car la surveillante appela Cuddy quelques secondes plus tard.

Surveillante: Mademoiselle Lisa-Ellen Cuddy je vous pris. Salle d'examen 5... Oh, dieu du ciel.

La candidate passa devant elle, la tête haute, comme si sa tenue était aussi banale qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle marqua tout de même un temps d'arrêt avant de franchir la porte, et se retourna, devant la mine ahurie de la vieille femme:

Cuddy: Pour votre information personnelle, c'est juste Lisa Cuddy maintenant. Je me suis débarrasser d'Ellen à l'âge de douze ans, mais ce n'est rien, je ne vous en tiendrez pas rigueur. Promis.

Elle passa ensuite la porte de la salle, sous les yeux éberlués de la surveillante.

SANSTRANSITIONAUCUNE SANSTRANSITIONAUCUNE

Il avait déjà vu cette gamine. Impossible de se rappeler le lieu ou la raison de leur rencontre, mais cette tête blonde aux cheveux frisés ne lui était pas étrangère, il en était certain. Il ne l'aurait pas oublié. Il y a des personnes qui vous marquent. Apparemment, elle devait en faire partie.

Assise seule en face de lui, à trois mètres à peine, la fillette semblait pourtant ne pas le voir. Ses pupilles transparentes ne le lui permettaient pas. Cécité génétique. Certainement trop avancée pour son âge.

Cependant, ses yeux incapables d'occuper leur fonction étaient emplis de larmes. Pas les larmes de crocodile d'un gosse capricieux. De vraies larmes, qui présentaient de véritables raisons. Pour les avoir pratiquer pendant plus de vingt ans, au cour d'innombrables heures de consultation, il savait depuis bien longtemps faire la différence entre ces deux nuances. Elle souffrait.

A la fois poussé par sa curiosité mythique et à contre-cœur, il s'avança vers la petite. Ses doigts se crispèrent instantanément en entendant le bruit de la canne contre le sol du hall d'entrée. Elle compta le nombre de coups qui la séparait de ce visiteur inattendu.

House s'assit finalement aux côtés de l'enfant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'installer, que déjà l'interrogeait d'une voix aussi tremblante qu'anxieuse:

Gail: Qui vous êtes ?

L'homme usa d'une voix à la fois grave et douce, presque inhabituelle venant de lui. Il n'était pas sans savoir que le ton employé était extrêmement important pour une personne non-voyante.

House: Je m'appelle Greg House. Je suis médecin dans cet hôpital. Où sont tes parents ?

La petite ne se calmait toujours pas:

Gail: J'ai pas de parents. Je suis avec ma responsable sociale. Elle est au téléphone avec les bureaux.

Elle se pinça les lèvres tout en se tenant le ventre. Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

House: Comment tu t'appelles ?

Gail: Gail. Je m'appelle Gail Filman.

House: Tu as mal Gail ?

La petite parut hésité avant de répondre. Sa voix était de plus en plus cassée:

Gail: Un peu.

House fixa son regard sur le flanc gauche de sa patiente potentielle.

House: Quelle sorte de douleur ?

Gail: Je sais pas, c'est vif…. Juste en-dessous de mes côtes… Ca pique.

House: Tu me laisserais regarder ?

Après une nouvelle hésitation, Gail finit par desserrer le bras de son pull. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, l'homme souleva le haut de l'enfant, qui émit un petit cri.

Ce qu'il vit alors lui glaça le sang. Une énorme plaque rouge lui barrait le ventre de tout son long, surmonter d'un bleu non moins impressionnant.

Tentant de garder son calme, il recommença à la questionner:

House: Gail, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as touché ?

Pas de réponse. Elle se contenta de mordre ses lèvres, jusqu'au sang. House entreprit de la rassurer:

House. Tu peux me le dire. Je suis médecin tu sais, tout ce que tu me confieras restera entre nous deux.

Après un silence de réflexion, la fillette finit par lui répondre:

Gail: Le père de ma famille d'accueil…

House: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Les larmes redoublèrent, elle enchaîna, de plus en plus tendue:

Gail: Il m'a jetée contre le mur… Au début de la semaine. Très fort. Parce que j'avais pas finit de ranger ma chambre. Et hier… Il… Il m'a forcée à avaler quelque chose.

House posa une main rassurante sur la sienne, et l'aida à continuer. Les violences parentales, il connaissait :

House: Tu saurais me dire quel goût ça avait ?

Gail serra fermement sa main:

Gail: C'était âpre. J'ai une cloque dans la bouche. Ca m'a brûlée. Je crois.

House: De la javel ?

Gail: Peut-être, j'en sais rien. J'ai beaucoup vomi.

Elle éclata en sanglot avant de le supplier, sans aucune retenue:

Gail: Les laissez pas me reprendre. S'il vous plaît. Je veux pas retourner la-bas.

L'éminent docteur tenta de rester de marbre devant une telle supplication, ce qui lui coûta néanmoins un effort titanesque. Il venait d'être touché.

Saisissant l'enfant de son bras valide, il la souleva de sa chaise, et clopina pour rejoindre l'ascenseur:

House: Bah ça tombe bien, parce que je te laisserais pas sortir d'ici. Tu as besoin d'examens approfondis et je vais sûrement devoir te faire admettre. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à y retourner. Au fait, tu es déjà venue ici ?

Gail: Il y a deux jours. Le docteur Cuddy m'a examinée. J'avais mal à la tête.

Son sauveur s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction, ravi d'avoir resituée la petite orpheline.

House: Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, la petite sous le bras.

Gail: Et moi, je savais que je vous avait déjà entendu quelque part.


End file.
